lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
I ARE TECH (Removed videos, early 2015 - 2016)
Warning: This article might be less or more offensive depending on your interests, so please do not read it if you don't want to be offended. For some who might not know, I ARE TECH is a YouTube channel ran by an unknown individual creating mostly offensive content in his own pseudo-satirical perspective, "reviewing" other peoples content oftenly referring it depending on the channel from rather calm and not stirring fustration "Furries dancing in a looped animation" to many more less or more offensive words from his own "Vocabulary". His inspiration was from the legendary Robarate 'and his very popular "Terrible Channels" series. Removed and Recovered Videos Tech is mostly known from his offensive series titled "Your Channel Sucks", in which he criticizes channels, mostly from the Furry fandom or others without any literal Score system, being that replaced with jokes (offensive ones) or memes. Due to his rather very aggresive and pesimistic thoughts, he faced around two of his channels to be removed. One of them particullary being removed by someone from his "reviews" or Youtube itself, presumably uosu also could've did it (back then she was called "Blacky Dee"). He eventually created a third channel (link below) in which he reuploaded a portion of his creations (before the removal) or mixed it in his newer videos. As of Today, some of his videos are hard to find and/or lost in I ARE TECH's hard drive. These videos are: * Dear LGBT people being LGBT ist real (deleted some time in February or January 2018) * Your Channel Sucks: uosu '(Lost or partially found due to the fragment seen by the footage in the "Best of I ARE TECH" compilation starting at 6:45) * Aftermatch: uosu (Reupload Found) * Your Channel Still Sucks: RaeBae (Reupload Found) * I ARE TECH'S AGENDA AND PLANS FOR INTERNET DOMINATION (Reupload Found) * Your Channel Sucks: RiskRim (Partially lost; Only the "FNAF Song" part exists) * Your Channel Sucks: Leafyishere (Reupload found) * Your Channel Sucks: foxy the pirate 123 (Reupload found) * They All Suck: Corporal Shephard, AlexandraWolf TM, Kiara Bloom and more (Reupload found) * Your Channel Sucks: Kitsune Goddess (Reupload found) * Your Channel Sucks: Markiplier (Reupload found) * Your Channel Sucks: DietStab (Reupload found) * Your Channel Sucks: Shgurr (Reupload found) * Your Channel Sucks: StampyLongHead (Reupload found) * Your Channel Sucks: Boznean (Reupload found) * Your Channel Sucks: Instagamrr Road to 40K (Reupload found) * They All Suck: LupisVulpes, Hyperspace Remedy, BeautifulPariah (Reupload found) * Your Channel Sucks: LPShannah (Exists only in a compilation; unknown if it's the full video) * Your Channel Sucks: Jexi & Miine (Exists only in a compilation as a small cutoff part) * Your Channel Sucks: Miine v2 (Exists only in a compilation as a small cutoff part, plus in a screenshot in the "Your Channel Sucks: I ARE TECH" video.) * Unknown YCS video (Presumably the Aftermatch: uosu part or the Lost part of Your Channel Sucks: uosu; part starts at 6:45 of the "Best of I ARE TECH" compilation) * Your Channel Sucks: Blacky Dee (Exists only in a compilation) * Your Channel Sucks: TheSlenderProjects (Exists only in a compilation) * Your Chanel Sucks: mialps42 (Reupload found, Exists in a compilation) * Your Channel Sucks: I ARE TECH (Reupload found) * Just Some Clarification (Lost, exists only in a screenshot found in the "Your Channel Sucks: I ARE TECH" video) * NebulaeNerd is Broken and Rebornica's true form is revealed (Lost, exists only in a screenshot found in the "Your Channel Sucks: I ARE TECH" video) * Your Channel Sucks: EthGoesBoom (Lost, exists only in a screenshot found in the "Your Channel Sucks: I ARE TECH" video) * Merry Kringlemas, Voyd. (Lost, exists only in a screenshot found in the "Your Channel Sucks: I ARE TECH" video) * Your Channel Sucks: DeadJosey (Lost, exists only in a screenshot found in the "Your Channel Sucks: I ARE TECH" video) * Your Channel Sucks: Freight148 (Lost, exists only in a screenshot found in the "Your Channel Sucks: I ARE TECH" video) * Your Channel Sucks: School (Reupload found) * La Inferno Omega Exodus (Lost, exists only in a screenshot found in the "Your Channel Sucks: I ARE TECH" video) * Your Channel Sucks: DashieGames/DashieXP (Reupload found) * Those that Milk (Reupload found) * Your Channel Sucks: QuestionedTurkey (Lost) Links: * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3XipOitYDVWtY2WgFTTXTA - His new channel. * https://web.archive.org/web/20160214050101/https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCa3EAwCDCTXn5lupE0EykZw/ - His original channel on the Wayback Machine Category:Lost YouTube